Storage Rooms
StorageRoom.png|Original storage room. Storageroom.png|Kidnapping storage room. Meme closet.png|"Meme Closet". June 28th, 2017. The storage rooms are six rooms across Akademi High School, some of which have unique purposes. First Appearance Initially, there was only one storage room, located behind the third door to the left in the original gym. It appeared well furnished but many props had no collision masks, rendering Ayano capable of walking through them. It contained the instrument case used for kidnapping. This room was removed in the November 15th, 2015 Build. Second Appearance The storage rooms' second appearance is a small room with no windows, and a beige floor with grey trimming on the sides. Most rooms are completely empty, saved for a few exceptions. On the northwest side of the first floor, there is a storage room which contains a black instrument case. In the future, Ayano will need to get a Panty Shot Favor from Info-chan for the case to be in the room, rather than it being there by default.https://youtu.be/9ff4wdzdQuo?t=423 Unlike most other rooms inside the school, there are no external labels to signify the identity of storage rooms. Use Most of the storage rooms currently serve no real purpose and are unfurnished. The rooms cannot be used to hide bodies, as Ayano cannot lock the doors.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666177174785818624 As of June 3rd, 2016, the northwest storage room on the first floor can be used for kidnapping. While inside the room, a checklist will be shown on the left side of the screen. The checklist verifies whether Ayano is in possession of a tranquilizer, her biology stats are at level 2, the follower is female, a syringe is currently being held in the hand, and the door is closed. Ayano must go through all the necessary steps before coming into this room to tranquilize someone. She cannot leave the room or pick up the tranquilized student until they are put inside the instrument case. Ayano can also write a note to Kokona Haruka, asking if she can meet the player in the kidnapping storage room. There they can kidnap Kokona or offer help for her problems, as of the June 6th, 2016 Build. As of the July 1st, 2018 Build, Science Club Students will visit the Storage Rooms regularly to retrieve supplies. Easter Eggs Video Games Cardboard Box As of the May 19th, 2017 Build, there is a cardboard box inside the room that Ayano can "hide" in. This is a reference to the cardboard box stealth mechanic in the Metal Gear series. The player can remove it by pressing the Left Control key. Cardboard box.png|Cardboard box. Cheese The northeast storage room on the first floor can be used to view an Undertale Easter Egg by examining the cheese. Some text will appear on the HUD saying, "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese...It fills you with determination". After checking the cheese, if Ayano walks into the Occult Club, the skull on the altar will have a glowing blue eye resembling Sans. January3rd2016CheeseStorageRoom.png|Examining the cheese. SkullGlowingEye.png|After examining the cheese. Crush As of the October 1st, 2017 Build, there is a golden C on one of the shelves. Pressing the E''' key when prompted will scroll Ayano through several of the Crush Crush characters. These models can be combined with other accessories. Crush.png CassieCrush.png|Cassie. MioCrush.png|Mio. QuillCrush.png|Quill. ElleCrush.png|Elle. IroCrush.png|Iro. BonnibelCrush.png|Bonnibel. FumiCrush.png|Fumi. NinaCrush.png|Nina. AlphaCrush.png|Alpha. PamuCrush.png|Pamu. CrushCrush.jpg|Crush Crush. '''Poem On a shelf to the left side of the room, there is a poem by Laina Morris reading: "Roses are red. Violets are blue. Be my Valentine. I'm waiting for you. Blood is red. Bruises are blue. Don't say no." Pressing the E''' key when prompted with scroll Ayano through the girls from the game "Doki Doki Literature Club!". A HUD message will also appear informing the player of what character from the game Ayano resembles. These models can be combined with other accessories. Poem.png|The Poem. DDLCMonika.png|Monika. DDLCNatsuki.png|Natsuki. DDLCSayori.png|Sayori. DDLCYuri.png|Yuri. DDLC.png|Doki Doki Literature Club! '''YouTuber There are eight YouTuber-related accessories for Ayano. They are located in the northeast storage room on the first floor. These accessories include Markplier's pink mustache, Simply April's bunny ears, VeggieGamer's carrot, Jay from the Kubz Scouts sunglasses, Bijuu Mike's Scrub-chan, iHasCupquake's unicorn horn, TheNyanCave's NyanDroid, and Keylina NbG's panda. These accessories cannot be removed until the day is restarted. Bunny ears1 Samgladiator.png|Bunny ears. Veggie Gamer Carrot.png|Carrot. Horn.png|Horn. TheNyanCave.png|NyanDroid. Pink Mustache.png|Pink mustache. Scrub-chan inside the storage room.png|Scrub-chan. THAT DUDE sunglasses.png|THAT DUDE sunglasses. Trivia *The player cannot dismember a tranquilized student in the kidnapping storage room as of the February 17th, 2016 Build. If the player tried to dismember a tranquilized body in the update prior, the game would spawn infinite bald heads that would fill up the room and crash the game. Category:Places Category:Kidnapping Category:Akademi High Category:Easter Eggs Category:First Floor Category:Second Floor Category:Third Floor Category:Eliminating Students